Black Velvet
by yinyangqueen
Summary: Meilin has changed and given in to her dark side. She has given up Syaoran, believing that her feelings for him are a waste of a time. When he starts to show how mush he cares, will she come back? S/M
1. Dame Darkness

Black Velvet

I have always wanted to write a dark fic. So here it is.  
I do not own anything here but the plot.

Meilin'S POV

After years of fighting it, I Meilin Li, humility, outcast, and shame of the Li clan, have finally given in. Given in to being dark. Now that I have given into the dark shadows of this mind, into the black thoughts of impurity, unclean actions which ached to take place, I should have a change of wardrobe. Someone once told me how you dress expresses how you feel. I was certainly dark now. So I changed my whole wardrobe so that I could always be in the color, or some would call a shade, that I felt most comfortable and myself in. The color (shade) BLACK.

Being dark was being truly myself. For once I did not hide how I truly felt, and I did not feel ashamed of my thoughts. It was being free after years of imprisonment. Like a black butterfly, with dark velvet wings that people would think would weigh it down but instead made it fly stronger, and higher than any other butterfly in the air.

That described me. I had always thought that if I gave in to my dark side, it would weigh me down and create another load on my wings that longed to fly free, free from this world. But it didn't instead, giving me from these chains, the chains which had chained me down and imprisoned me for so long.

Now as I looked out the window, my heart felt truly at peace. My heart, which probably resembled a small lump of coal by now, felt light with a satisfaction. Of course now that I had been freed, I could no longer be the "old" Meilin. I decided. I would let go of everything I had ever wanted, including Syaoran. A simple crush I thought. It would pass or I would MAKE it pass. I wonder how long it would take for people to notice the difference.

I heard the clock strike 12. Midnight. Tomorrow would be a big day, the first time I would not hide my true colors or shades.

The next day, instead for waiting for Syaoran as the "old" Meilin would have, I headed to school early. Sakura was there, unusual for her not to be late. I didn't really care though. The New me could care less if Kinomoto (Avalon) arrived early or late. "Hi, Meilin!" said Sakura as I strolled to my seat. I ignored her. Talking to the wimp wasn't necessary. It was purely a waste of breath.

Even though Sakura had been so obviously snubbed, she carried on as if she had not noticed that I ignored her. "Did you hear that there are tryouts for the gymnastic warm-up captain? I know you will want to tryout for that!" I ignored her once again. I had no need of a measly warm-up captain placement. This time Sakura got the picture, she realized I had no time to waste "chatting" with her about little girlish gossip.

At that moment, Syaoran strolled through the door looking distressed and holding one of my old red, silk hair ribbons in his left hand. I had thrown them away. After all, Black was now my color.

When Syaoran saw me, his eyes seemed to cry out in relief. My heart lurched to see what had worried him so, but I held the feeling back, determined to remain calm and preserved. The Syaoran started half talking- half yelling. "Where have you been? I was so worried especially when I found THIS in the garbage" he half said-half shouted motioning to the red ribbon in his hand.

"I thought someone had kidnapped you for goodness sakes!" he continued, "Why didn't you wait for me before going to school? You always do! And why would your hair ribbons be in the garbage bin? I thought they were your favourites."

This time I decided to reply, "Do you expect me to wait for you all the time? I have the right to go where I want whenever I want without waiting on you. As for my ribbons, I have no need of them anymore. And my throwing them away does not imply that someone has kidnapped me." I replied calmly.

Syaoran was stunned. He then glanced at my new black hair ribbons. I think at the moment I saw true sadness in his eyes. Then Sakura, being the busybody that she was, cut in and decided to join the "conversation".

"Chill out Li," said Sakura, "Meilin is alright now already. So you can relax, plus why would anyone kidnap Meilin? Meilin-no offence-isn't of much worth to anyone in particular, is she?" Syaoran glanced at me. He was wondering whether to tell Sakura or not. He decided to reveal our little secret.

"Meilin and I come from the most powerful and most wealthy clan in China, the Li clan. With great power comes many enemies. Because Meilin is the only one without magical abilities"-I flinched-"she is more vulnerable than the rest of us and is a weakness to some extent. Many would kidnap her for a fine ransom from our treasury." He finished.

Sakura slowly absorbed this new information. "Wow!" she exclaimed. I had no more need to pay attention to this useless conversation so I walked away to another desk. And the class started soon after.

All through class, I concentrated on my studies. I answered every question that the teacher could throw at me perfectly and this continued throughout the day. Later the tryouts for the gymnastics warm-up captain -the one that Sakura had been talking about earlier-started. We were all expected to tryout since it was required for all of us to. Syaoran and I tied for the position. Surprisingly, I won the position, but only because I concentrated harder than Syaoran had. The girls had giggled as soon as he went and that threw his concentration off. I remained calm and prepared.

The coach came up to congratulate me for getting the position but I refused to shake his hand. I spoke firmly, "I tried out only because it was required of me, however because I have proven to have gotten the placement, I decline the position because I simply have better things to spend my time on."

The coach was surprised which was evident from his expression. I had no need for this waste of time. I simply walked out of the room. Behind me, every face in my class had a puzzled expression. I allowed myself a small smile as I kept walking.

After school, at our apartments, Syaoran confronted me.


	2. Mixed Magic

Ok people thanks for your reviews...ok to "ABC ANONYMOUS" I could not send a thank you email to because he/she did not leave an email address so I am just going to say thanks here. And answering your review, I understand that my style is a bit choppy and my form of language odd at times and although I try to avoid situations as such, when I get absorbed in a fanfic, the story almost types itself.  
  
I often do not have time to stop and check the phrases I use and because most incorrect phrases are not in spell or grammar check, I, at most times, overlook them for fear of forgetting an inspiring idea in my stories. Please forgive any incorrect phrases. You will notice sooner or later. Thanks anyways.  
  
Ok here's the fic. Syaoran confronts Meilin but can't even get a peak at her "old" self. She pushes him away, even though now he's closer to her than ever. Oh and Sakura starts to understand that the "new" Meilin might be a good thing because then she won't be in the way of her and Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin stared hard at Syaoran. "GET OUT OF MY WAY." She said coldly. Syaoran flinched. She was not talking particularly loudly, but her voice had a cold tone to it which echoed in his ears. It was enough to make any normal kid cry in fear.  
  
But Syaoran Li was not just a normal kid. He had come to confront her, and confront her is what he intended to do no matter how cold she acted towards him. He held his ground blocking the door. He had seen her trying to sneak out discreetly and he was not going to let her go without and explanation of her new behaviour. Plus, he was worried. It was quite late and a young girl like Meilin could easily be kidnapped. He knew that she would easily use her martial arts to defend herself but he needed the excuse to confront her. And what if her attacker had magical powers??? Then she would be helpless.  
  
"Not until you have told me what is going on." He stared her straight in the eye. Then he noticed how dark her eyes were and if possible, darker than black. They were like too black pools of death. Her iris pattern rippled from the center out. But to Syaoran, they resembled a mask. A mask hiding a light of never-ending love. It was strange how he had never looked her straight in the eye before.  
  
He had always avoided her gaze but now he looked straight through her. He longed to tear the mask of and let her true colours shine...Black was a shade, it would never be used to represent Meilin as long as was there.  
  
"What do you mean by 'going on'?" asked Meilin innocently. "Meilin, you know what I mean. Stop playing games with me, because I see right through it. Why are you changing who you are Meilin?" asked Syaoran. Meilin stared right back at him and replied "maybe this is the true me, maybe I've just been hiding my real self for all these years. Maybe I finally realized how no one noticed the old Meilin. About how she was shoved and pushed around with no real value to anyone just because she was born without a gift, born without the pride of the family. Maybe now she has realized that no one will ever love her for who she makes an effort to be. Maybe she has stopped trying to be good. Maybe she likes being herself. Being dark. Being alone.  
  
And if you have a problem with that, learn to live with it. Because what you feel about me being my true self is no concern of mine and frankly, I could care less." She shoved him away with a force she would not have had if she had not been so full of angry emotions. She then ran out of the door and into the street.  
  
Syaoran stood there motionless. His mind raced with a thousand different thoughts. Everything she had said was true. He had never really cared much for her as long as she followed and did everything he told her. The elders did not consider her of any worth since she had no gift of magical abilities. No one ever loved her properly since she brought "shame" to her mother by not having the gift. If the rumours were true, she had been exiled from her mother's apartment as a baby.  
  
But now he knew better. She did have a gift. Maybe not one of magical abilities, but one of a pure heart. And now she was getting rid of it. Syaoran swore silently. How could he have treated her so badly? She deserved more. He knew that and now he was going to show her that she was of value, at least to him anyways. He would start as soon as she got back. Hopefully she would be back soon.  
  
Meanwhile, Meilin was running to the nearby woods where the moon above a clearing and the soft wind against her face had always consoled her when she was distressed or angry. "Why must he wait until it is too late before he notices my value." she thought silently. Slowly she began singing. Her own voice had always made the animals of the woods love her although unlike childish fairy tales, they did not come and dance in a little circle around her.  
  
As she sang, she reflected upon her life. To be the only one born without magic in her clan had always made her an outcast. Her mother had exiled her at first hearing of the news. She never saw her mother in real life. Pictures of her mother were everywhere in the clan's palace but her mother would not even see Meilin's face.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she thought, "I need powers stronger than anyone else's. I will definitely prove myself worthy of it, if I could just have the chance..."  
  
Suddenly a new power surged through her veins and her cloths changed. A ceremonial costume somewhat like her old one formed on her body. It was black and white with a moon and with yin-yangs embroidered on the borders. The ceremonial costume was made purely out of Black Velvet and White Silk. It was a nice combination that was both comfortable and warm.  
  
Unlike Sakura had not, Meilin knew exactly what was happening to her right now. It was a legend she had read as a child. It stated that once a millennium, one person who had proven herself or himself worthy of actual powers and one person who would abuse the powers, would receive them. Meilin was one of them...but which one?  
  
She did not wish to be the one who abused the powers, but Sakura who was obviously the other one and she had been using her powers respectfully so far. Meilin thought "I guess I really must be the one who abuses the powers. But that doesn't mean I HAVE TO. I will use my powers to the fullest."  
  
A yin-yang necklace appeared around her neck. That Meilin knew was used to control her powers with. She decided to try her powers. It wasn't easy at first of course, because she had thought her powers would be just be like Sakura's, but in fact they weren't. Hers turned out to be way more powerful. Instead of using feeble words to use her powers, she controlled them with her thoughts.  
  
But there was a catch. She had to be specific with what she thought, or else the powers got out of hand. For example, if she wanted to reverse time, she had to be specific with what time she reversed it to. But she didn't know this yet. She would learn soon though, very soon.  
  
After testing out her powers, she had been drained of a lot of energy and sank to the floor with the urgent need for rest. It took the moon a whole 2 hours to restore. When she woke up, she looked at the black watch that was attached to her knew ceremonial costume. "2:00?!?!?!" she exclaimed. She started walking back to the apartment unwilling to use any more of her powers since they had drained so much power from her.  
  
Back at the apartment, Li was pacing around, sickened by worry. "I should have followed her, I should have not let her go out by herself, I should not have treated her so wrongly, I should have paid more attention to her..." he thought over and over again.  
  
Then Meilin came into the room trying to be discreet so that she would not wake anyone. Syaoran took one look at her and squeezed her in a tight hug. "DON"T EVER, EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" he then scolded afterwards. "You had me worried sick! So many millions of bad things could have happened to you!"  
  
Now Meilin snapped back and retaliated. "Would you have cared anyways??? She asked. "You wouldn't have noticed if I had died a few weeks ago! Why should you be any different now?"  
  
Syaoran was stunned. He had been so worried he had forgotten about the "New" Meilin attitude. He tried to apologize quickly, "Look Meilin, I didn't treat you're the way I should have you deserve to be respected just as much anyone else does. I know that sometimes I pay more attention to Sakura because she has powers like me, but really you are no different to me."  
  
Bad Move. This just made Meilin even angrier. "How could you think that, Syaoran? You know what? I spent my whole life hoping that someday you would say that but now it's too late. You and the rest of the clan hurt me and now it's your turn to feel pain! And what do you mean powers LIKE you??? You know what else? Maybe I have powers that you don't know about! Maybe I am even stronger than you! Maybe I could pick that vase up over there with my mind and crush it with a glance." She shouted. And at that exact time, she used her telekinetic powers to pick up the vase and crush it with her mind.  
  
Syaoran just stood there with his jaw hanging in awe. "You-you have powers, Meilin?" he stuttered. Meilin had not wanted to expose her powers to him so she tried to cover it up. "What powers Syaoran?" she asked. "I don't have any powers..." she said innocently.  
  
Syaoran was now angry. "Stop playing games with me. You had powers all this time and you never told me!!! And then your just pick up the vase with your mind and crush it???  
  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and Syaoran and Meilin found themselves in the meeting room of the elders in their palace in Hong Kong.  
  
"Master Syaoran and mistress Meilin" The elder addressed. Meilin's mind whirled. She was not a "mistress". The title had been denied from her when she was found out as a Li descendant without powers. They must have found out about her powers! Then 2 beautiful ladies entered the room. One of them Meilin recognized as Mistress Li, Syaoran's mother queen of the Li clan. The other one resembled Meilin with the same black hair and raving eyes with white powdered skin. "Mother!" Meilin realized in her thoughts.  
  
"Now we will start the meeting." Stated the head of the elders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? It's the longest chapter I've written yet!!! Please R&R. I mean I worked so hard on this, you could at least leave me a little note saying you appreciate what I spent all this time on... 


	3. Endangered Emotions

Ok sorry that I couldn't update the fic sooner it's mostly because I couldn't log in because of the thing going on with fictionpress.net. But ah well, now we can keep going. Anyways, the elder's meeting with Meilin and Syaoran start and it reveals how angry Meilin really is . . . then we see exactly how strong Meilin's powers are. After that, Sakura comes into the picture. Surprisingly, she's jealous of Meilin! Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It has come to our attention, Miss Meilin, that you have received your magical abilities at long last." stated the elder.  
  
"And what if I have?" retorted Meilin. "Will I finally become part of the clan? Will I suddenly be treated equally with all the others in the clan who were born with the powers? Or will you just use me as another chess piece in your little games against the other clans?"  
  
The elders winced realizing what she had said was almost exactly true. Meilin continued after seeing their reaction to what she said "You just don't get it do you? This clan is so stupid sometimes. The ones with magical abilities get treated with respect and dignity, but the ones without the abilities are simply ignored and left to themselves. They become outcasts and aren't loved.  
  
"They're treated lower than the human people they are! Even their own mothers (Meilin shot an angry glance at her mother) exile them and cut them off. They don't get love or attention!!!"  
  
Meilin was about to continue but the elders stopped her. "We will not stand this kind of disrespect to your elders!" the elder said cutting off her voice with a muting charm that only the elders could break.  
  
But to their shock she kept on speaking if nothing had changed. "You underestimate me, elder Chan" she smirked evilly, "My powers are beyond your simple muting spells. Your mute spells work on everyone else because they cannot speak or summon anything without their voices and their feeble word spells." She pointed to her mind. "My power comes from my mind's will. Even if you had knocked me unconscious, I would have been able to reverse or overpower any of your spells!"  
  
Now the elders became scared. They were not used to having some one who was stronger with more power than them and they certainly did not like it. But they would not give up. They had summoned them here to see if Meilin had true powers and that was what they intended to do. Syaoran, who had remained silent all this time used his powers to read the elders minds. Since Syaoran was the future king and prince of the clan, his powers were just as strong as the elders but certainly not more powerful.  
  
He slowly listened to their thoughts. They were telepathically communicating to each other. "She is even more powerful than us. How could this happen? What do we do?" thought Elder Chan. "we must use our knowledge and wisdom to the fullest" replied elder Wong. "But what can we do?" cut in Elder Li. "We must do the transacting spell. It is the only thing she can't do that we can." "Of course but who do we duplicate her powers to?" "Syaoran, of course! He's the next king!" "Very well it has been decided"  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt Meilin's powers duplicate and surge into his veins. The elders now spoke out loud. "Syaoran has received a duplication of Meilin's powers. However, he will only be able to use them in the coming of the twelfth moon, the most magical time on earth. Also, when he receives the powers, his own will still be there, making him more powerful than Miss Meilin. That is all. After they are refreshed, Meilin and Syaoran will return to where they were originally."  
  
The elders filed out one by one in a straight line of discipline. Meilin's mother and Syaoran's mother were left. They were the 2 most powerful in the clan apart from the elders. They were the head of the clan's aristocracy. Meilin's mother suddenly rushed up to Meilin and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I really am" she cried in a soft soothing voice. A tear rolled down her cheek and left a trail in the white powder.  
  
Syaoran's mother winced. It was not part of their culture to be particularly loving to their children. She had raised Syaoran as a strict figure in society. She had never hugged Syaoran before and probably never would. If she did, the other clan's would see him also as a weakness and kidnap him for a large ransom. Meilin's mother held onto Meilin tightly. "I'll explain everything. But please forgive me for what I did to you." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tell me what your think about this chapter, should I let Meilin forgive her mother? And will she keep being evil? I'm heading more for a M+S but if you want S+S tell me and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! R&R OR ELSE. 


	4. Parlor Plans

Ok...I'm continuing now but I have to say it's interesting how this story is turning out. Please R&R. ok this next chapter, Meilin refuses to hear what her mother has to say but forgives her, well...sort of anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin answered smoothly, "I will forgive you, but I don't want to hear any pathetic excuse of yours." Her mother looked sad but nodded anyway. Syaoran's mother now cut in. "It has been a while since you have last eaten, I sense. You both shall come with me and Mistress Mariesan (Meilin's mother) to the indoor garden parlour. There both of you will have a meal and be escorted to your normal rooms. The elders will send you back tomorrow morning and no time will have passed.  
  
We in Hong Kong are the only ones who are not in the time capsule that the elders have created to temporarily stall time while they discus the ..uh.. problems at hand." She took a glance at Meilin. Meilin remembered her manners and curtsied in the old-fashioned Chinese way. Syaoran's mother had always said how graceful and balanced Meilin was and was the only one she considered of all the clan's girls, who could do the traditional curtsy properly.  
  
"Thank-you for your invitation, Empress" she said. The Empress (Syaoran's mother) allowed herself a small smile towards Meilin. Then she swept out of the room gracefully leading them to the indoor garden parlor. Syaoran followed next because he was more important than mistress Mariesan and Meilin. Syaoran was the next king/emperor of course, so as soon as Mistress Mariesan and Meilin followed, 40 bodyguards came in front of and behind them to keep watch and protect them.  
  
Not that any of them needed protection. The Empress was more than capable of defending herself, in fact she was one of the most feared people of all the people who knew about the clan (everyone in Hong Kong did of course! But they did not want too much publicity or fame or tourists trying to take pictures of them) all the top secret governments knew about them of course, and they were close friends with the queens of Britain and France. They were also close acquaintances of presidents and prime ministers from all over the world.  
  
It was a rumor that anyone who dared to look into the eyes of the empress who she did not like would instantly turn into stone. It was only a rumor of course, but Meilin and Syaoran knew better than that. As a child, the empress had first pitied the young Meilin so she had sometimes taught her the lessons of gracefulness herself. But while tutoring her on the first day, she took an instant liking to the young girl who was quite outstanding in many virtues.  
  
She remembered what she had thought and said that day to the young and eager Meilin.  
  
~*~ flashback~*~ "It is a shame this Meilin does not have powers, she could have been a wonderful bride for Syaoran" she had told Mariesan on that first morning. Then later when she found Meilin crying before the lessons, "Why do you cry Miss Meilin? A proper lady does not show tears in public." Meilin pulled out a silk handkerchief that she had embroidered earlier and had been complimented on and dabbed her tears away.  
  
"Empress, all my life I have been an outcast because of my inability of the magical powers that everyone else in the clan has inherited. I was denied my title, yet you still call me by 'Miss', I have no one who loves me."  
  
The Empress kneeled down and lifted up Meilin's chin. "You may not have the ability, but you are an outstanding student. Being different can sometimes seem bad, but you will learn of your greater purposes in life."  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
The Empress smiled to herself. After leaving Meilin and Syaoran in the parlor, she and Mariesan observed them through a window in their apartments. Mariesan and the Empress had always been the best of friends. They had grown up together and confided in each other in everything. Now watching both their children being so close brought great joy to their hearts.  
  
"It is interesting how Syaoran seems to be so concerned with how Meilin feels." She commented after watching Syaoran ask Meilin if she was all right for the hundredth time. The Empress then sighed. I fear that he has become soft-hearted. When he becomes emperor, he will see so much blood and death. I hope he has not forgotten what we have taught him."  
  
Mistress Mariesan chuckled lightly. "He will not forget, Leah. (Her nickname for the Empress) and even if he does, his mission with Sakura will be finished soon, then he will return to training for his future position as King.  
  
Then Empress surprised Mariesan, "Every King needs a queen if he wants a heir, Marie." "Ah...I see what you are thinking, but who do you have in mind?" asked Marie. The empress did not answer the question directly but said, "Meilin is a lot more mature, graceful, and balanced than the rest of her group, do you not think?" Mariesan smiled proudly and gave a small nod in consent. "And now that she too, has powers..." trailed the Empress. "She will make a good wife and next empress." finished Mariesan with a joyful smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok what do you think?? Meilin is slowly forgetting of her evil side... but not for long!!!!! Oh and the Empress and Mariesan have a plan up their sleeve! (*smiles deviously*) but if you don't review... I think I'm going to cry (*sniff*sniff*) 


	5. Rough Reviews

To Anonymous, The ever-flowing flower, and white reflections  
  
I'm just going to take a short break from this fic...i should have the next chapter uploaded by next week. But, to my recent reviewers Anonymous, The ever-flowing Flower, and white reflections...i thought I should say a few things...  
  
I know that my style of writing may seem a bit...harsh, but I have good reason for it. I read many comic books and I base my fanfictions on the angst ones I read from Japan and Hong Kong...You may not have seen them yet.  
  
At that time, I was Sakura- obsessed. I worshipped the loving, powerful, humble character of Sakura and shunned Meilin (I thought she was a tad- bit bossy at the time) I even started sewing battle costumes that Madison/Tomoyo had done for her. But a friend introduced me to these...comics...they show a new side of Sakura, a bossy, evil side of her. I base my fics on the carry-ons of those comics...  
  
I understand all of your expressed feelings against the way I type my stories and I do not mind you expressing your opinions even if they might be flames. I also see that because you have not read the...comics, you do not see the way I express myself through stories. The Sakura in the shows are very different from the Sakura inside the comics and my stories.  
  
To the ever flowing flower, I hope this explanation suites your anger well. No I do not cuss or initiate others without reason. My Sakura is the dark chi of the show and perhaps the yang side. Feel free to express your opinions if you may, but please keep it reasonable without assuming that I am some Sakura-hating person without reason.  
  
My next chapter will be uploaded in one week. Thanks for waiting. Oh and my praise to white reflections for handling the...situation properly without trying to insult me first. A few of my reviewers need anger- management classes 


	6. Required Rivalry

Ok I didn't want to have to go here, cuz personally I like to stay on reasonable terms with my reviewers. To MaeLee, I should tell u that, A) I never said I thought my fanfics were *good* second thing. I know that you have the right to express your opinion BUT u have no right whatsoever to go around just judging people blindly and telling them what to do.  
  
B) These are FANFICTIONS. Get the definition? It means not real occurrences written by various fans to carry one books, COMICS, TV shows and etc. I am allowed and ENCOURAGED to put my fanfic here.  
  
C) The law states that I have the CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT to express my opinion about Sakura. As long as I don't harm her (she is an ANIMATION not real!!!!) in any way. Ok so if your want to be bitchy, go fuck up some other tree because I try to be reasonable and I would have stopped cussing and trashing Sakura if someone had asked *NICELY* but you see, not many people know their MANNERS now days.  
  
D) I'd like to apologize to all the reviewers who were NICE, I have not put up a fic recently, and I know that I should stay a faithful author. But as some of u might see, I have been dealing with a whole lot of shit.  
  
E) I have emailed XIAO about his fic, as I read and saw the great resemblance. If I had copied her fic, I would have asked for permission and apologized right now. But you have NO RIGHT to accuse me. Because I have honor and pride in the things I write. I DO NOT copy other author's pieces of work. And maybe you don't know because I haven't told anyone, but this fic was started AGES ago. I posted it on a different site, before I found fanfiction.net. The site closed down, so I posted it here.  
  
Maybe if you want to make an original copy fo someone else's fic, go ahead but I DO NOT AND WOULD NEVER take someone elses fic and put it up as an original. I know how much the stories mean to some people and I know what it is like to have someone else copy your fic.  
  
You know what? I try to be nice, I work part time as a psychologist, even though I'm not of age, and I have been really reasonable with the flamers, I even try to see their point of view. But if you want to be a fucking bastard/bitch right now, you can go be a homosexual loser somewhere else (excuse my language) so I suggest that you put your things reasonably, and DON'T READ THE FUCKIN FANFIC. If you have a problem, especially a mental one (which quite a few have) go take it somewhere else, because I have no time to deal with homofags here.  
  
The cusses I use are not addressed to anyone in particular. But if you think it addresses you, it just could be.  
  
AND THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO EMIAL ME AND START *TRYING* TO INSULT ME BACK, IT'S A WASTE OF BREATH. I mean who spends their time as a reviewer, email and bothering other people who were trying to be nice??? 


	7. Creative Critisism

Ok, replying to the review melee sent back, did I not say SPECIFICALLY that the insults were not towards anyone in particular??? Can u not comprehend such a simple statement? Secondly, I did reply to Xiao, after all, it was the first review I received on this fic. I replied to her by reviewing the fic "change in me" that she had said was very similar to mine. U can check, unless she deleted my review. I am very fond of Xiao's stories and reviews, because she is honest and gives constructive critisism without being offensive unlike yourself. And as for another thing, u think u are I have to question your review.u say that I should be mature and IGNORE your *flame* well, may I ask y do ppl leave reviews if they r to be IGNORED? The whole conception of reviews is to help the authors with their writing skills and I respect ur flames for the most part, but to blindly accuse me of copying is pure immature even though u have the dillusion of being *mature* which from your behaviour I highly doubt. As for proof, I admit I have none. I mean y would I keep copyrights on my stories if writing for me is just for fun? Most people believe in trust, I believe in pride and honor, who may I ask would stoop as low as copying someone elses story and try to pass it pass it as their own? Certainly not ME. I'm just going to continue this fic for my own pleasure and I don't care if anyone reads or leaves a review. It might be nice though. If you wanna leave a flame, atleast do it in a CIVILISED manner. I don't think Maelee has quite registered that yet. 


	8. Timeless Thoughts

Ok ppl...sorry for not updating in so long...I want to say thanks to all my supporters and reviewers... and at long last, this here is a REAL chapter...not another complaint thing...anyways...ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Syaoran and Meilin finished eating, they were escorted to their private chambers to get some much-needed rest. Mariesan and the empress were busy making sure that Meilin fit all the requirements for a possible next empress. Syaoran however, was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep and thinking about the last few occurrences.  
  
"I have a duplication of Meilin's powers...Her powers were stronger than mine...but after the twelfth moon...I'll be stronger than her again...but then how some I feel so bad? More powers means more strength, more initiative, and more pride...isn't that what I ever wanted? I mean...powers are so important...but now...every time I close my eyes...I think of Meilin...why? She is but a good friend...oh well...maybe I'm just confused...." he thought over and over until he eventually fell asleep.  
  
Meilin however was going through almost exactly the same thing. "I should be feeling angry, I mean...they DUPLICATED my powers for Syaoran...but then...every time I think of him...I feel happy...when I'm around him, I feel warm and safe...but I already got over him...didn't I? Oh no...I can't still like him. I'll sort it out tomorrow." and she too, fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Syaoran and Meilin went to the gathering circle so that the elders could transport them back to Japan. The elders chanted and soon they were in Hong Kong no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter...I wanted to update sooner...but school got in the way n' stuff...please R&R...I need to know that ppl r reading this!!!! Tell me what u think n' stuff!!!! 


	9. Diamond Death

Hi!!! I'm back and I decided to upload the next chapter much faster this time.I'm going to try to make this one a LOT longer to make up for my last few chapters.I decided I'm going to introduce a new character into the story.she is of my own creation.and is a weapon of the elders. You'll find out what they use her for later. Oh and BTW (by the way), she is only known as "the perfect soldier" but you'll find out what her real name is later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with long ebony black hair down to her chest, dressed in genuine black velvet, finished off by kicking the man with her steel toed shoes lined with black velvet. She then ended in a stance that she had used a million times after every victory.  
  
"Another battle won." She thought. "This is getting too easy. And I thought they would be a challenge. You would think the elders would send me harder missions, after all, I have beaten the elders themselves without using magic."  
  
She kneeled down to the dead body of her "opponent" if you would even call him that, and scratched the right side of his face with her metal nail reinforcements. Blood dripped out of the cat-like scratches. She blew her nails in a strangely stylish way, turned around and walked away. The end of her black coat blew westwards.strangely, against the direction of the wind. A small smirk could be seen from the shape of her blood-red lips but her eyes showed no correspondence to what she was feeling.  
  
"Hmm.these nails really need a good sharpening." She thought rubbing her black metal nails against each other. "I remember the first time I received these."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A small girl, barely four years old, was standing still, like a statue. Her ebony hair was loose, which was uncommon for most girls had their hair tied in pig tails at the age. Her face was white, like ivory, but yet did not seem pale at all. She was dressed stylishly in black with an extremely mature figure for one so young. She spoke to the guards around her perfectly, as though she had lived for a thousand years and with the maturity and wisdom of an elder. She flinched at the sound of her own voice. Too babyish an high for her taste, she could not wait for her voice to mature.  
  
A beautiful woman, dressed ceremonially took her hand and slowly put black-metal nails lined with black velvet on the side, on each of her fingers. They affixed onto her normal nails and grew to become part of her hand. The nails, which were originally too large, had shrunk to fit.  
  
The nails, even after shrinking, were long and sharp, sharper than the cut of a diamond. This is how she became known as "the black velvet diamond" or more commonly, the "perfect soldier"  
  
The older woman bowed and she four year old followed in the same courtesy, dipping her head in thanks.  
  
A servant, with a piece of solid bark from one of the most ancient, toughest, and heaviest trees stepped before her and threw it up, which would land right on top of her. Instead when it fell, the four year old moved her hands and fingers in a complicated pattern striking the tree limb time after time until a few moments later, it was reduced to woodchips.  
  
The elders applauded loudly, but still wondered. How could a four year old destroy an ancient tree that possessed magic that would stop it from dying? She would be a great asset to the clan.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
"Strange, it's only been 9 years, and I still remember it perfectly." She continued in her thoughts. "Why is it that people think I am ready to finish high school when I am only 13 years old? Ah well.at least people think I'm more mature.  
  
She turned into a huge mansion and went straight to a large room. There in a circle, were the elders.  
  
"Very well done" they said, "we have a new assignment for you this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know, she seems to be VERY EVIL, but she isn't, well actually she's just powerful not evil. Anyways, her new assignment is going to have something to do with Meilin and Syaoran but read the next chapter to find out!!! Oh, and I've decided to start a new fic with her using this chapter as the beginning but still have her incorporated in "Black Velvet" I know.confusing.in my other fic.  
  
It's going to be Syaoran+Meilin and Syaoran's cousin+OC (which is going to be the character I just introduced).yeah well.REVIEW!!! P.S. The other fic is called "Black velvet Diamond" 


	10. dearest reviewers and flamers both

Alright...i think this has gone far enough...to everyone who ahs flamed this fic...and particularly minku...i think you might as well read this letter....and please....GET OVER IT....IT HAPPENED A YEAR AGO....AND HONESTLY STOP DRAGGING THE BOAT..  
  
dear minku, first of all i'd like to thank you for reviewing my fic....although it can't really be called one.. and second of all i'd like you to take a CLEAR LOOK at all of the dates...if you wanted to just randomly get on someone's nerves that alright with me....we all need to release anger somehow.... but that happened around A YEAR AGO...and MaeLee (the other author who played a centre part and pivotal point in this conflict) and i have already settled the matter. And as for my fic not being that great, i never said it was...if you had done a real review...you might have noticed that it lacks proper description, grammer, and altogether logic in the plot. However to blindly acuse and put such a dent in someone's pride without supporting your statement with fact exmaples that i just listed is wholely wrong and pitiful. and as for your last few comments about me dissing CLAMP's work...dissing the main character is another way of looking at thef fic...if you've noticed its called FANfiction.net ...which means we the majority of us are fans...that you would again blindly acuse someone like that....simply means that you have some issues that you need to get out of your system...sure i may not have been the biggest supporter of cakura in my fics....but never willl you see me diss sakura in the reviews that i leave for sakura lovers who are alos authors... i hope you find the time to reply this email...afterall you seem to want a good debate...your opinion are strong...but backed up...perhaps its better that you deleted this and pretend you never recieved it... please don't go raising up matters that have already been settled..it is only downfall that is brought to those who cannot let go of things in the past. yinyangqueen  
  
here is a short part of this fic that I was planning to include ---  
  
Tennyo slowly polished a nail as she walked down the street. Soft pale snowflakes drifted across her face as the wind fought against her hair. She sighed softly not remembering anyone or anything. She was all she needed and for that she was grateful.  
  
Perhaps it would have been less painful if she had not known that she would have to kill the person she was trying desperately to befriend. Yet she felt a strange sort of kinship with her. Like they could have been real friends is it had been any other place or time than their own. But it was not to be.  
  
They were two of a kind. Heartless, patient, arrogant, and of course full of pride. Not black and white, but black against black. You could not tell where the first had begun and the second had ended. Black, the lack of colour, the nemesis and compliment of white; the perfect balance on a scale where right and wrong made no difference.  
  
Right and wrong. They spurred on so many ideas and philosophies. If a man murdered, it was wrong. If a man murdered to save his family, it was neutral depending on how threatening the situation was. If a man murdered because he was defending himself and has only the choice of playing the part of the victim or the murderer, it was right and the closest thing to okay.  
  
She was wrong then, she supposed but the idea did not move her. She was Catholic, Buddhist, Hindu, Sikh, and above all atheist. When discussing rights and wrongs, how can religion not come in at one point or another? What a twisted world. 


End file.
